Regret
by Eveilae
Summary: [SASUNARU]Naruto doesn't like being used and thrown away, especially by Sasuke. And so Naruto tries to analyze things, and ends up only making himself angrier.


_I don't own Naruto._

**MORE NARUTO! Yes, I know, I know.This is more humorous than my past ones, I think. Spoilers for Sasuke the Barrel Arc.**

**Written for the **just because I'm sorry doesn't meandidn't enjoy it at the time**challenge at 14 lyrics.**

**

* * *

**

**Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it at the time**

What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean anyway? Stupid prick and his vagueness. He thinks just because he is _almost_ the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan he is allowed to pretend his entire vocabulary is _feh_, _hmm,_ and _dobe_! Wrong! Completely wrong! So wrong its almost right!

That didn't come out right.

Back to my analyzation of our conversation (that rythmed!). So _then_, he's like,

**Just because we had sex doesn't mean anything**

Thanks. Thanks a whole lot. So now it feels as if that night at my apartment was more of a dream than anything else! God, I almost miss those years when he wasn't here. Note the almost. Because, really, nothing could be worse than him disappearing from my life again.

I think it was his time in the prison that made him like this. I mean _before_ he was all playful and nice _sometimes_ , but now he's all rawr and silent and sometimes horny, I guess, or else he wouldn't have found himself into my bed. I bet he thinks everyone in Konohagakure still hates his guts, and he'd be right. No one wants their kids even going _near_ the Uchiha complex. No one even wants to approach Sasuke and ask him if its okay if they knock it down.

They hate him, but I think they hate the fact he scares them shitless more.

**You're still dead-last and I'm still a bastard, and one night won't change that**

Of course it won't if you won't let it, you idiot! Maybe if you stopped giving everyone that _I hate the world and you most of all_ glare, people would like you more. What would have happened if I had done that all the time? Hell, those people would have lynched me before I reached puberty!

Maybe this is all Orochimaru's fault. If he hadn't come to Konohagakure and been all _oooh, Sasuke, I like my boyfriends young, come with me and I'll give you power_ Sasuke wouldn'ta gone.

Maybe this is all Itachi's fault. I should join Sasuke in his plotting of vengence, because that stupid Uchiha bastard is ruining my life because he gave his brother reasons to Mr. Angst-A-Lot.

Maybe this is all my fault. Damn, I just couldn't stop him. Would you if you open your door to him, and you've barely opened your mouth before he's invading it with his own? And then his hands were all over, and . . . no one's touched me like that before. No one's ever showed an interest of getting into my pants, and suddenly Sasuke showed a _lot_ of interest.

And then somehow he knew where my room was and where my bed was and where that spot was . . .

**You just better hope those bite marks on my shoulder don't scar**

And now he wants to say he regrets it? The stupid bastard can never make up his mind about anything, can he? First he doesn't want to be Orochimaru's bitch, then he does, then he doesn't again. He hates me, then he likes me, then he loves me, then he leaves, then he ignores me, then he fucks me? Make up your goddamn mind, you moody idiot!

I don't like being fucked with. I always want people to be straight with me. Maybe that's why Hinata tends to get on my nerves. She's never willing to voice her admiration or love or whatever the fuck it is she feels for me, so why should I be bothered with her feelings. If they're not even worth her saying then they're not worth my time.

I guess I'm not the only one who changed since we were genin.

People tell me that I'm harsher now. When once I would have tried to make up or compromise, I now turn away coldly. That's what they say, anyway. I don't give a shit. Fuck them. I'm who I am and if they can't deal with that, then they can go stick a fork in their eye, is what I say.

**Aren't you going to say anything?**

I didn't. I kicked him out before I bit him _again_. I'm not one of his fucking fangirls (though he kinda ran out of those lately) and I'm not going to wallow in my grief because I was a one night stand of his.

If he ever comes around here again I'm going to castrate him! See him wank then! Perverted brute.

Bah.

Damn it.

I hate loving Sasuke.


End file.
